hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1997 Atlantic hurricane season (Recreation for Hypercane)
Note: This is a birthday gift for my best friend, Hypercane. Happy Birthday Hype, I hope you like this!! The 1997 Atlantic hurricane season was an active year of tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic Ocean, featuring a myriad of unusually intense and abnormal storms. Aided by a strong La Niña event that initially began in 1995, favorable conditions produced by the event resulted in above-average activity. The season featured 24 tropical cyclones, of which 21 were named - which was the most active on record at the time, alongside 1933. However, this record would eventually be taken by the 2005 season. Collectively, storms this season resulted in approximately $74.6 billion in damage as well as 2,346 fatalities (primarily due to the cataclysmic impact of Hurricane Grace) - making it the costliest on record at the time, as well as one of the deadliest. Subsequently following 2005, this season would be knocked down to second. Following 2012, the season became the third-costliest on record. The most significant of damage was concentrated throughout the United States Gulf Coast as well as eastern Mexico. The season also featured pre-season activity, with the first Atlantic tropical cyclone in the month of March since an unnamed storm in 1908. Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/1997 till:01/12/1997 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/1997 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/03/1997 till:20/03/1997 color:TD text:One (TD) from:30/05/1997 till:02/06/1997 color:TS text:Ana (SS) from:30/06/1997 till:04/07/1997 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:10/07/1997 till:13/07/1997 color:C2 text:Claudette (C2) from:12/07/1997 till:18/07/1997 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:14/07/1997 till:27/07/1997 color:C2 text:Erika (C2) from:15/07/1997 till:21/07/1997 color:TS text:Fabian (TS) from:28/07/1997 till:30/08/1997 color:C5 text:Grace (C5) barset:break from:05/08/1997 till:07/08/1997 color:TS text:Henri (TS) from:07/08/1997 till:11/08/1997 color:C1 text:Isabel (C1) from:14/08/1997 till:19/08/1997 color:C3 text:Juan (C3) from:01/09/1997 till:15/09/1997 color:C4 text:Kate (C4) from:08/09/1997 till:10/09/1997 color:TS text:Larry (TS) from:13/09/1997 till:16/09/1997 color:TS text:Mindy (TS) from:21/09/1997 till:02/10/1997 color:C3 text:Nicholas (C3) from:24/09/1997 till:25/09/1997 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) barset:break from:30/09/1997 till:06/10/1997 color:C1 text:Odette (C1) from:03/10/1997 till:09/10/1997 color:TS text:Peter (TS) from:14/10/1997 till:17/10/1997 color:TS text:Rose (TS) from:18/10/1997 till:25/10/1997 color:C3 text:Sam (C3) from:27/10/1997 till:31/10/1997 color:TS text:Teresa (TS) from:03/11/1997 till:08/11/1997 color:C1 text:Victor (C1) from:14/11/1997 till:17/11/1997 color:TS text:Wanda (TS) from:20/11/1997 till:21/11/1997 color:TD text:Twenty-Four (SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/1997 till:01/04/1997 text:March from:01/04/1997 till:01/05/1997 text:April from:01/05/1997 till:01/06/1997 text:May from:01/06/1997 till:01/07/1997 text:June from:01/07/1997 till:01/08/1997 text:July from:01/08/1997 till:01/09/1997 text:August from:01/09/1997 till:01/10/1997 text:September from:01/10/1997 till:01/11/1997 text:October from:01/11/1997 till:01/12/1997 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One Subtropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Erika Tropical Storm Fabian Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Hurricane Isabel Hurricane Juan Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Depression Sixteen Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Peter Tropical Storm Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Victor Tropical Storm Wanda Subtropical Depression Twenty-Four Storm Names The following list of names was used to name tropical cyclones that formed in the North Atlantic in 1997. The following names were retired in the spring of 1998: Grace and Juan. They were replaced with Gina and Joaquin for the 2003 Atlantic hurricane season, respectively. This is the same list used in 1991 with the exception of Bill, which replaced Bob. The names Bill, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Odette, Peter, Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, and Wanda were used for the first time this year. 1997 was also the first season to use the letters "V" and "W", respectively. Season Effects See Also *Hurricane Ivan *1995 Atlantic hurricane season *1933 Atlantic hurricane season *1995 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Gift Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Season Recreations